Dark Heart
by owlcat92
Summary: Tony Zucco, the man responsible for the Grayson murders, is sighted by the Titans in Jump City. Robin is less than impressed. One-Shot. - Cat


**Quick One-Shot. Hope you like. Sorry if it isn't very good.**

"Anybody sighted?" Robin asked, rain pouring down, soaking through his clothes. He wanted to go home and be in bed at the moment, but he knew more than anybody that patrol was important.

"Nope. Not tonight Rob" BB answered "Come on, let's get back to the tower. It's freezing out here"

Robin nodded slightly then answered "Cool. See you there. Let you know if I see anything on the way back."

Robin strapped his communicator to his utility belt, before standing up and looking around one last time. To anybody walking past, he would have just appeared on the rooftop. No matter his bright costume, years of training from the Dark Knight himself had made him able to mask his presence in any and all shadows big enough to hold him.

His blue eyes searched beneath his mask, over the muddy and wet street, moonlight pouring on top his head, reflecting on his hair.

He sighed "I am so paranoid."

He had been in edge ever since Batman had contacted him saying that Tony Zucco had escaped prison.

After all, Tony Zucco pretty much knew who he was.

He caused Robin after all. Without Zucco, there would be no Robin, it didn't matter how much Robin hated that fact.

Chances are he would still be at Haly's preforming with his parents. The Flying Graysons.

He closed his eyes; for a second he could hear the laugher and smell the circus, a smile spread over his lips.

He turned on his heel, before starting back to the T shaped tower.

"I need to keep focused. What are the chances that he would go all the way to Jump City to get me? I'm being stupid."

Jump was a odd city. It was normally more Villain active during the day, not under the cover of darkness. Not like Gotham.

As much was Richard Grayson didn't want to say it, he missed Gotham.

He missed the Bat. He missed… well, he missed his father. Maybe not by blood, but that was what Bruce was. He was a father, there for him whenever he needed him. He still was, even after he left.

Something he really missed was the freedom. No, being in Jump was pretty free, but he didn't have the chance to do the one thing he wanted to do, and that was sit at his parents gravesides, talking to them about his activities as Robin, about his school and how that was going. About anything really.

The tower got closer and closer, he was barely able to make out a green flying bird of some type in the rain.

Beast Boy.

He stopped , it as his Bat Training kicking in, something wasn't right. Something was following him. Something or somebody.

It made the hairs on the bad of his neck stand on end.

No normal person would have been able to hear the sound of a gun being loaded in this rain, then again, Robin wasn't a normal person. He was trained by the Goddamn Batman.

He flipped backwards right before the gun went off. The shell hit the ground and Robin turned to his attacker.

His blood ran cold.

"Long time, no see, Kid" Tony Zucco said, slipping another bullet into the gun.

"Zucco" Robin growled "Why are you here?"

"Why wouldn't I, Kid? I'm here to finish the job. Every Grayson's got to die… it's just you left you know."

Robin hissed softly, so softly Zucco wouldn't hear "I know too well, after you murdered the only family I had."

"Well, after I kill you, I'm going to go after Mr Bruce Wayne, he's connected, therefore he is on my list."

Robin growled and sunk into the shadows, leaving Tony deeply confused "Where did you go!"

Richards hand picked up his communicator and lifted it up to his ear.

"Robin! Dude, where have you been? We were getting worried, gonna revert to tracking! What's going on?"

"Ran into some trouble BB. Get down here now. Or I might accidently murder somebody."

"You Ok dude?"

"Yes, but I just met the one person on this Planet I think deserves to die."

He hung up, before making his way around the building; Tony was still below, looking for him.

"Scared? Hiding from the Bad Man?" He asked, laughing darkly.

"You're the one who should be scared" Robin hissed behind him; Zucco whipped around and Robin punched him in the face.

"You are the lowest scum of the universe _Zucco_" Robin said, very darkly, he held his collar "In fact, you give scum a bad name."

He just laughed "It's a shame, Grayson. You would have made an excellent Villain."

Robin threw him onto the ground, before placing his foot on his chest, reaching down to grab the gun Tony was trying to sneak into his hand.

With that weapon in his hand, he felt like he could end years of that deep burning he was itching to satisfy. That part of his that said 'Hey! Just shoot the guy!'.

"Just do it, Grayson" Zucco grinned at him "I know you want to."

Robin's hand tightened on the weapon, his arm wanted to raise it to his head, but his mind was stronger "No. I'll be just as bad as you."

He tossed it aside, looking up at the rooftops to see his four friends coming towards him.

"I wish you would burn in hell, Zucco, but jail will have to do for now."

He picked Tony up from his collar then chucked him at the wall "That's for my parents you son of a bitch."

He felt bodies appear next to him "Who is he?" Raven asked quietly.

Zucco laughed quietly "Wouldn't you like to know, Darling."

"Shut it Zucco" Robin growled.

"Go on then, take me to prison Grayson. I will escape again, and I will kill you. Just like I did your parents."

Everybody but Robin's eyes widened.

Robin on the other hand growled and punched him in the head, rendering him unconscious, his green and blue eyes closing "I warned you to shut it."

Every just looked at Robin, who glared back at them "Take him to Jail. Get him out of my sight."

Robin climbed up onto the roof, leaping his to the Tower, leaving the other Titans with Tony Zucco, the man who had killed his parents.

* * *

Robin… no, Richard Grayson sat on his bed, his mask was off and tears run down his face, a sad smile on his face as he looked at the only picture he owned of his parents. His real Father and Mother.

"I did it" He whispered "I put him to justice. Just like I promised."

A tear fell onto the glass of the photo, he quickly wiped it off.

"I miss you. And I Love you."

**Review and/or PM me.**

**- Cat =^.^=**


End file.
